The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As an RF signal passes through the material between the two antennas, there is a specific resonance frequency that minimizes the reflection coefficient (dB) according to the inherent dielectric constant of the material. All objects have inherent dielectric constants. Gasoline, diesel, kerosene, heavy oil and other automobile fuels also have inherent dielectric constants. Therefore, when the fuel is placed between the RF sensors, the RF sensor has its own resonance frequency depending on the dielectric constant of the fuel.
Also, when the air and the specific fuel are in the RF sensor, the overall dielectric constant changes depending on the amount of air. Therefore, depending on the amount of air, the RF sensor has its own resonance frequency.
On the other hand, there are various methods for discriminating the kind and harmfulness of the fuel. Conventionally, there is a method in which additives are added to a fuel to investigate the components of the fuel using a chemical reaction, the type of the fuel is determined by using an inverted scattering signal of ultrasonic waves, or a method in which the sensor is directly contacted with the fuel.
When chemical reactions are used, it is very complicated and costly to add a chemical sample to check the condition of the fuel. When an inverse scattering signal is used, since there is an indirect method, a fuel having the same reverse scattering power cannot be distinguished from its original limit.
Therefore, these methods cannot be applied to actual automobiles due to problems in cost, difficulty in analyzing the size of equipment, and time desired to install fuel in the vehicle.
We have discovered that, existing automobiles, especially diesel vehicles, do not reflect the sulfur content of diesel fuel on the market, and the sulfur content of the post-treated catalyst is calculated as the sulfur content of the total amount of fuel used for a certain distance operation by determining the average value or a constant value such as 10 ppm.
As a result, the desulfurization engine control is performed so as to recognize more or less of the sulfur content in the sulfur content than the actual sulfur content and to recover the performance deterioration due to sulfur poisoning of the post-treatment catalyst.
For this reason, we have discovered that the desulfurization control of the post-treatment catalyst causes deterioration of fuel consumption, deterioration of post-treatment catalyst, and deterioration of performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.